1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp with spring-loaded terminal pins and more particularly pertains to allowing ready installation of a fluorescent lamp in a fluorescent luminaire for illuminating an area with a fluorescent lamp with spring-loaded terminal pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluorescent lamps with fixed terminal pins is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluorescent lamps with fixed terminal pins heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of installation in a fluorescent luminaire are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 248,593 to Oster discloses a fluorescent light bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,866 discloses a fluorescent tube conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,762 to Hines et al. discloses a telescoping spring probe having separate wiper contact member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,331 to Caldwell et al. discloses a lampholder lead wire connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,831 to Vendal et al. discloses a fluorescent lamp socket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fluorescent lamp with a length of about four feet having spring-loaded terminal pins that allow its ready installation into a luminaire thereby precluding damage to the luminaire or to the fluorescent lamp itself.
In this respect, the fluorescent lamp with spring-loaded terminal pins according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing its ready installation in a fluorescent luminaire for illuminating an area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fluorescent lamp with spring-loaded terminal pins which can be used for allowing its ready installation in a fluorescent luminaire for illuminating an area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.